Хуффилды и МакКолты/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Pig_and_swan_holding_copies_of_Wuthering_Hooves_S5E23.png Angel_holding_a_copy_of_Wuthering_Hooves_S5E23.png Harry_and_mouse_with_copies_of_Wuthering_Hooves_S5E23.png Harry_and_mouse_trading_books_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--hooray!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_love_Furry_Friends_Book_Club!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_about_to_start_discussing_the_book_S5E23.png Fluttershy_notices_a_shimmering_light_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--did_somepony_leave_a_light_on---_S5E23.png Angel_tapping_on_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Angel_pointing_at_Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--oh,_it's_me--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_goes_back_to_reading_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looks_at_her_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_floating_away_S5E23.png Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_floats_out_the_window_S5E23.png Fluttershy_flying_out_the_cottage_window_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--we'll_continue_this_discussion_when_I_get_back!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_closing_her_front_door_S5E23.png Angel_and_animals_continue_the_book_club_meeting_S5E23.png |-| 2 = Задание в Дымных Холмах ---- Fluttershy's cutie mark floats toward the castle S5E23.png Fluttershy_follows_her_cutie_mark_to_the_castle_S5E23.png Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_passes_through_castle_door_S5E23.png Fluttershy_approaches_the_castle_door_S5E23.png Twilight_excitedly_greeting_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_teleporting_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_teleport_into_the_castle_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--isn't_this_exciting-!--_S5E23.png Twilight_shows_off_her_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looks_at_Twilight's_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--you_were_called,_too!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_feel_so_much_better_going_with_a_friend--_S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle --I got distracted-- S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy enter the throne room S5E23.png Castle throne room filled with research books S5E23.png Twilight --been doing a ton of research-- S5E23.png Twilight_teleports_away_from_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Twilight's_chalkboard_of_friendship_solutions_S5E23.png Fluttershy_listening_to_Twilight_S5E23.png Twilight_reveals_her_solution_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_giddily_trots_past_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Fluttershy_flinches_from_Twilight's_teleporting_portfolio_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--ever_since_the_map_called_us---_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--that_happened_five_minutes_ago--_S5E23.png Twilight_--one_hundred_percent_prepared--_S5E23.png Twilight_--I'm_the_Princess_of_Friendship--_S5E23.png Twilight_--how_would_it_look_if_I_couldn't_solve--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_nervously_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--so_lucky_I'm_being_sent_with_you--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--where_are_we_going---_S5E23.png Twilight_pointing_to_a_spot_on_the_map_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy's_cutie_marks_float_over_Smokey_Mountains_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Smokey_Mountains_landmark_S5E23.png Spike_under_a_pile_of_books_S5E23.png Twilight_levitating_a_book_near_Spike_S5E23.png Twilight_drops_books_on_Spike_S5E23.png Fluttershy_flinches_at_Twilight's_book_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Twilight's_levitating_book_S5E23.png Book_illustration_of_the_Smokey_Mountains_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--that's_gorgeous--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--where_there's_nature--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--there's_a_ton_of_animal_friends!--_S5E23.png Twilight_--can't_wait_to_get_started!--_S5E23.png Twilight_--that's_all_I_could_find--_S5E23.png Twilight_--I_usually_like_to_be_a_bit_more_prepared--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_surrounded_by_books_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy's_saddlebags_S5E23.png Twilight_--I've_prepared_our_things--_S5E23.png Twilight_--snacks,_books,_blankets,_books--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--you_said_'books'_twice--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--there_are_a_lot_of_books--_S5E23.png Twilight_putting_on_her_saddlebags_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_trotting_happily_S5E23.png Fluttershy_has_heavy_saddlebags_S5E23.png Fluttershy_strains_under_the_weight_of_her_bags_S5E23.png Twilight_trotting_happily_out_the_door_S5E23.png Fluttershy_struggling_under_her_bags_S5E23.png Fluttershy_straining_--I'm_sure_we'll_figure_it_out--_S5E23.png Twilight_climbing_into_the_Twinkling_Balloon_basket_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_testing_the_balloon_ropes_S5E23.png Twilight_predicting_--a_problem_about_lying--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--we'll_find_out_when_we_get_there--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_climbing_into_the_balloon_basket_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_take_off_in_the_balloon_S5E23.png |-| 3 = Вражда в долине ---- Twinkling Balloon soars over Equestria S5E23.png Twilight_looks_at_map_while_Fluttershy_ties_up_balloon_S5E23.png Twilight_--one_friend_tells_another_friend's_secret--_S5E23.png Twilight_--after_they_asked_them_not_to--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_straining_--we'll_know_very,_very_soon--_S5E23.png Twilight_flying_up_into_the_air_S5E23.png Twilight_flies_while_looking_at_the_map_S5E23.png Twilight_pleased_that_they've_reached_their_destination_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_putting_the_map_away_S5E23.png Fluttershy_struggles_to_fly_with_her_heavy_bags_S5E23.png Twilight_helps_Fluttershy_with_her_saddlebags_S5E23.png Fluttershy_thanks_Twilight_for_the_help_S5E23.png Twilight_--been_a_little_skiddly-bopty-boo--_S5E23.png Twilight_--can't_believe_this_is_finally_happening!--_S5E23.png Flying_pumpkin_hits_Twilight_and_Fluttershy's_bags_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_hovering_between_two_hills_S5E23.png Twilight_ducking_under_a_flying_pumpkin_S5E23.png Twilight_--what_in_Equestria_is_happening---_S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_dodge_another_pumpkin_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--nothing_like_your_book_said_it_would_be--_S5E23.png Twilight_feeling_very_unprepared_S5E23.png Twilight_--where_do_we_even_start---_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_dodge_yet_another_pumpkin_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--where_the_flying_pumpkins_are_coming_from--_S5E23.png Twilight_surprised;_Fluttershy_grinning_nervously_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_fly_down_to_the_Hooffields'_home_S5E23.png |-| 4 = Встреча с Хуффилдами ---- Ma Hooffield appears S5E23.png Hooffields_loading_a_pumpkin_cannon_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_aiming_the_cannon_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_shouting_--fire!--_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_firing_a_pumpkin_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_watching_the_pumpkin_hit_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_looking_behind_her_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_meet_Ma_Hooffield_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we're_pumpkinin'_our_neighbors!--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_looking_puzzled_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--why_are_you_'pumpkining'_your_neighbors---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_badmouthing_the_McColts_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--wait_a_tick--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_asks_who_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_are_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_accuses_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_of_being_spies_S5E23.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_introduces_herself_S5E23.png Twilight_--I_am_here_to_solve_your_friendship_problem--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_shyly_introducing_herself_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I'm_here,_too--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_shakes_Twilight's_hoof_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--you're_wastin'_your_time--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_don't_have_a_friendship_problem--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_angry_close-up_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_--absolutely_no_friendship_there--_S5E23.png Twilight_levitating_her_solution_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_consulting_the_solution_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_--if_we_figure_out_what_the_McColts_did--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--they_done_so_many_things--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--they_shot_pebbles_at_our_farmhouse--_S5E23.png Hooffield_farmhouse_in_ruins_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we're_not_very_good_at_buildin'--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--all_it_took_was_a_little_pebble--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--but_still!--_S5E23.png Twilight_reads_the_solution_portfolio_closely_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_picks_up_pumpkin_with_mice_inside_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_loads_hollow_pumpkin_into_a_cannon_S5E23.png Hollow_pumpkin_of_panicked_mice_S5E23.png Fluttershy_worried_about_the_mice_S5E23.png Fluttershy_rescues_the_mice_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_loading_an_empty_cannon_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_looking_at_Twilight's_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_knows_what_to_do_S5E23.png Twilight_--we're_gonna_talk_with_these_McColts--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_rolls_her_eyes_as_Twilight_speaks_S5E23.png Twilight_--once_we_have_all_the_facts--_S5E23.png Twilight_--we_can_put_an_end_to_this--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_likes_Twilight's_plan_S5E23.png Fluttershy_talking_to_the_mice_S5E23.png Twilight_--could_you_please_call_off_the_pumpkining---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_agrees_to_a_ceasefire_S5E23.png Twilight_trotting_past_Ma_Hooffield_S5E23.png Twilight_tells_Fluttershy_to_come_on_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_fly_to_the_McColts'_home_S5E23.png |-| 5 = Встреча с МакКольтами ---- Twilight knocks on the McColts' front gate S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_look_to_top_of_gate_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_and_mare_standing_guard_S5E23.png McColt_mare_accuses_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_of_being_spies_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_notices_something_about_Twilight_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--you're_an_Alicorn!--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_at_the_bottom_of_the_gate_S5E23.png Twilight_--there_are_four_Alicorn_princesses--_S5E23.png Twilight_introduces_herself_to_the_McColts_S5E23.png Fluttershy_introduces_herself_to_the_McColts_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--we_have_a_new_princess---_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--when_did_that_happen---_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--how_did_the_Hooffields_come_by_a_princess_spy---_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--we_are_not_spies!--_S5E23.png Twilight_--why_does_everypony_assume_we're_spies---_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_hear_the_gate_opening_S5E23.png Gate_opens_to_reveal_Big_Daddy_McColt's_hat_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_appears_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--we're_in_the_middle_of_a_giant_feud--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_shouts_loudly_in_the_Hooffields'_direction_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt's_voice_topples_the_Hooffields'_barn_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--that's_why_we're_here--_S5E23.png Twilight_--solve_your_problem_with_the_Hooffields--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--you're_here_to_help_us_get_rid_of_'em--_S5E23.png McColt_family_cheering_S5E23.png Twilight_--that's_not_what_I_meant_at_all!--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_narrows_his_eyes_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--if_you_ain't_fer_us--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_sinister_close-up_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_frightened_S5E23.png Wide_view_of_McColts'_fortress_S5E23.png Twilight_--we're_here_to_help_you_become_friends--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_surrounded_by_McColts_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_approaches_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--I_don't_believe_we've_ever_been_friends--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_says_--Hooffields!--_derisively_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--but_you_could_be!--_S5E23.png Twilight_--you_ruined_their_farmhouse--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--wait_a_hog-wogglin'_minute!--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--we_only_did_that_because--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_says_--Hooffields!--_derisively_again_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--pulled_the_pin_out_of_our_wagon_wheel!--_S5E23.png McColts'_wagon_with_three_wheels_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--a_whole_week's_worth_of_food--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--rollin'_down_the_mountain--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--we_don't_know_the_first_thing_about_farmin'--_S5E23.png McColts_nodding_their_heads_in_agreement_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--we_have_to_travel_a_ways_away--_S5E23.png Mashed_pumpkin_on_the_ground_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_still_badmouthing_the_Hooffields_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_listing_off_pumpkin_dishes_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_listen_to_Big_Daddy_McColt_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_says_--frittatas--_strangely_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--that_all_sounds_pretty_good--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--but_it'll_get_old!--_S5E23.png Twilight_consulting_the_portfolio_again_S5E23.png McColt_mare_dumps_mashed_pumpkin_in_a_barrel_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_scoops_mashed_pumpkin_in_a_bag_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_throws_bag_on_a_table_S5E23.png Squirrel_looks_at_a_pumpkin_chunk_S5E23.png Squirrel_watches_pumpkin_chunk_get_swept_up_S5E23.png Squirrel_sad_and_hungry_S5E23.png Fluttershy_giving_pumpkin_chunk_to_squirrel_S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_squirrel_smiling_S5E23.png |-| 6 = Потенциальное Дружественное Решение #28 ---- Twilight --have you tried meeting at a neutral location-- S5E23.png Twilight_--really_listening_to_each_other--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_gives_a_firm_--no!--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--they'd_sooner_launch_their_dinners--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--they'll_listen_to_me--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_flying_up_S5E23.png Twilight_flies_to_the_center_of_the_valley_S5E23.png Twilight_uses_magic_on_her_vocal_chords_S5E23.png Twilight_getting_the_Hooffields_and_McColts'_attention_S5E23.png Twilight_giving_a_valley-wide_announcement_S5E23.png Hooffields_listen_to_Twilight's_announcement_S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_McColts_listen_to_Twilight's_announcement_S5E23.png Twilight_returns_to_the_McColts'_fortress_S5E23.png Twilight_feeling_proud_of_herself_S5E23.png Twilight_--ready_to_go_home--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--if_we_solved_the_problem_already--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_being_overconfident_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--any_minute_now--_S5E23.png Twilight_waiting_for_her_cutie_mark_to_glow_S5E23.png Tomato_splats_on_Twilight's_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Twilight_nervously_looking_behind_her_S5E23.png Twilight_sees_tomatoes_incoming_S5E23.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_McColts_see_tomatoes_rain_down_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--or_not--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_shield_themselves_from_tomatoes_S5E23.png Camera_fills_with_red_tomato_paste_S5E23.png Tomatoes_rain_upon_the_McColts_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_run_away_from_falling_tomatoes_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_take_shelter_from_tomatoes_S5E23.png Twilight_shaking_off_tomato_paste_S5E23.png Twilight_--so_much_for_potential_friendship_solution_number_twenty-eight--_S5E23.png Twilight_crumples_a_piece_of_paper_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_guess_we_should_find_out_why--_S5E23.png |-| 7 = Поиск корня проблемы ---- Hooffields launch tomatoes at the McColts S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_pulling_on_tomato_slingshot_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_instructs_--one_at_a_time--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--if_you_smoosh_them_tomaters--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--they_won't_break_on_the_McColts--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_hears_Twilight's_voice_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_looks_behind_at_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--is_that_what_you_were_hollerin'_about---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_thought_the_McColts_rubbed_ya_the_wrong_way--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_tomatered_them_for_ya--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_tossing_a_tomato_aside_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--stop_the_tomater_slingshots!--_S5E23.png Hooffield_hear_something_being_launched_S5E23.png Hay_bales_flying_at_the_Hooffields_S5E23.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Hooffields_see_incoming_hay_bales_S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_squashed_by_hay_bale_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_squashed_by_hay_bale_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--reload_the_tomater_slingshots!--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--paint_their_mountaintop_red!--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_pop_out_of_hay_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_covered_in_hay_S5E23.png Twilight_--I_was_so_sure_it_would--_S5E23.png Twilight_consulting_the_solution_portfolio_again_S5E23.png Turtle_trying_to_run_away_S5E23.png Turtle_sees_Hooffield_stampede_S5E23.png Hooffields_stampede_past_a_turtle_S5E23.png Turtle_helpless_on_its_back_S5E23.png Fluttershy_worried_about_the_turtle_S5E23.png Fluttershy_saves_the_turtle_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--it_was_a_good_plan--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_brings_the_turtle_to_safety_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--this_fight_is_really_affecting_the_animals--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_pushes_turtle_under_a_grassy_patch_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--not_to_worry--_S5E23.png Twilight_with_her_nose_in_her_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_--find_the_root_of_the_problem--_S5E23.png Hooffield_farmhouse_destroyed_again_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_loading_a_tomato_slingshot_S5E23.png Twilight_asks_Ma_Hooffield_how_the_feud_started_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--they_know_what_they_did--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--they_know_what_they_did!--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_annoyed_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I'm_starting_to_think--_S5E23.png Twilight_--either_of_you_have_done--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--sure_we_do--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_speaks_of_the_Hooffields'_--injustice--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--for_some_reason--_S5E23.png McColts_shouting_in_agreement_with_Big_Daddy_S5E23.png Twilight_--backup_plan_to_the_backup_plan--_S5E23.png Twilight_consults_the_portfolio_once_again_S5E23.png Twilight_--we_can_find_some_common_ground--_S5E23.png Twilight_--what_do_you_do_when_you're_not_fighting---_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--gettin'_ready_to_fight--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--what_do_you_hope_to_get_out_of_fighting---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--the_satisfaction_of_winnin'!--_S5E23.png Twilight_takes_notes_as_she_questions_the_McColts_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_hammers_a_nail_with_his_hoof_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--prove_our_family_is_the_best!--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_taking_extensive_notes_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--haven't_you_been_listenin'-!--_S5E23.png Twilight_--they_both_want_to_win_a_fight--_S5E23.png Twilight_--neither_of_them_know_what_it's_over--_S5E23.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_what_it's_about--_S5E23.png Twilight_hanging_her_head_in_defeat_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--somepony_just_needs_to_say_they're_sorry--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--that's_a_good_idea--_S5E23.png Twilight_--friendship_solution_number_forty-eight--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--we_can_move_it_up--_S5E23.png |-| 8 = Троянский Морковный Пирог ---- Twilight --so glad you agreed to do this-- S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_Ma_Hooffield_pushing_a_giant_carrot_cake_S5E23.png Twilight_--which_part_of_my_argument_changed_your_mind---_S5E23.png Twilight_--the_benefits_of_friendship_outweigh_the_cost_of_war--_S5E23.png Twilight_--forgiveness_is_an_investment_in_happiness--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--yeah,_yeah,_all_of_it--_S5E23.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Ma_Hooffield_walk_up_the_mountain_S5E23.png Distance_view_of_the_McColts'_fortress_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Ma_Hooffield_approach_the_fortress_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_announces_her_presence_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_guard_sounds_the_alarm_S5E23.png McColt_guards_ready_the_cannons_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--with_an_apology_cake--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_presents_a_carrot_cake_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--did_you_say_cake---_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_licking_his_lips_S5E23.png Glamour_shot_of_giant_carrot_cake_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--goodwill_from_us_to_you--_S5E23.png McColt_guards_licking_their_lips_S5E23.png McColt_mare_--haven't_had_cake_in_ages--_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_with_long_trail_of_drool_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_--open_the_gates!--_S5E23.png Twilight_levitates_cake_through_the_McColts'_gate_S5E23.png Elderly_McColt_stallion_directing_the_cake_S5E23.png McColts_looking_at_the_Hooffields'_cake_S5E23.png McColts_in_varying_degrees_of_amazement_S5E23.png Twilight_--more_than_just_a_cake--_S5E23.png Twilight_--first_step_in_the_long_road_to_forgiveness--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--nothing_says_'let's_be_friends'_like--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--a_cake_that_says_'Let's_be_friends!'--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_wrote_that_in_icing_on_the_top--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_biting_her_lower_lip_in_anticipation_S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_McColt_stallion_hear_something_S5E23.png Something_pops_out_of_the_Hooffields'_cake_S5E23.png Hooffields_launch_a_sneak_attack_S5E23.png McColts_run_away_from_Hooffields'_sneak_attack_S5E23.png McColt_mare_runs_away_from_Hooffields_S5E23.png Hooffields_get_caught_in_a_net_S5E23.png Hooffields_caught_in_a_net_trap_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--assume_Delta_Force_formation!--_S5E23.png McColts_in_Delta_Force_formation_S5E23.png McColts_going_on_the_offensive_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_running_away_from_McColts'_fortress_S5E23.png McColts_charging_out_of_the_fortress_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_in_complete_shock_S5E23.png |-| 9 = Борьба обостряется ---- McColts chase Ma Hooffield down the mountain S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_gallops_and_shouts_--ready--_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallions_get_in_position_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_gallops_and_shouts_--aim--_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_with_watermelon_catapults_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_crying_out_--fire!--_S5E23.png Hooffield_mares_launching_volley_of_cupcakes_S5E23.png McColts_screeching_to_a_halt_S5E23.png Cupcakes,_carrots,_and_corncobs_rain_down_S5E23.png McColts_with_door-shaped_shields_S5E23.png Big_McColt_stallion_gets_hit_by_a_cupcake_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_directs_her_family_on_the_battlefield_S5E23.png Hooffields_storm_toward_the_McColts_S5E23.png Twilight_confronting_Ma_Hooffield_S5E23.png Twilight_--you_planted_ponies_in_that_cake-!--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_proud_of_her_strategy_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield's_derp-eyed_cackle_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--were_you_serious_about_apologizin'---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--why_in_Equestria_would_we_do_that---_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_didn't_do_anythin'_wrong!--_S5E23.png Carrots_striking_Big_Daddy_McColt's_shield_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--what're_you_talkin'_about-!--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--you_done_so_many_things_wrong!--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_face_off_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_about_to_brawl_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_fighting_S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_chomping_McColt_stallion's_tail_S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_steps_on_a_plant_sprout_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_mares_slap-fight_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_chasing_Hooffield_stallion_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_downed_by_a_tomato_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_look_at_McColts_and_Hooffields_fighting_S5E23.png |-| 10 = Искорка теряет надежду / Флаттершай обращается к животным ---- War in the Smokey Mountains valley S5E23.png Hooffield_stallion_pulls_on_McColt_stallion's_mustache_S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_pins_McColt_mare_in_a_leg_lock_S5E23.png Big_McColt_stallion_shoves_Hooffield_stallion_away_S5E23.png Squirrel_trying_to_get_away_from_the_fight_S5E23.png Fluttershy_saves_the_squirrel_S5E23.png Fluttershy_brings_the_squirrel_to_safety_S5E23.png Squirrel_thanking_Fluttershy_for_the_rescue_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looks_concerned_at_the_fighting_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_mares_arguing_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--if_you_could_just_not_yell_so_much--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--maybe_stop_saying_words_altogether--_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_mares_about_to_fight_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_mares_brawling_S5E23.png Fluttershy_crawling_away_from_the_fight_S5E23.png Fluttershy_nearly_hit_by_flying_carrots_S5E23.png Fluttershy_calling_out_to_Twilight_S5E23.png Twilight_sorrowfully_walking_away_S5E23.png Fluttershy_galloping_after_Twilight_S5E23.png Twilight_tears_pages_out_of_her_portfolio_S5E23.png Twilight_sighing_in_utter_defeat_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--we_should_probably_get_back_there--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_really_can't_do_this_without_you--_S5E23.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_if_we_can_do_this_at_all--_S5E23.png Twilight_--they're_just_gonna_fight_again--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_hears_animal_sounds_S5E23.png Fluttershy_finds_animals_hiding_S5E23.png Rabbit_prancing_up_to_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Mice_running_up_to_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Animals_gathering_around_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Fluttershy_with_a_mouse_and_duck_S5E23.png Fluttershy_hears_another_sound_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--what_was_that---_S5E23.png Animals_with_rumbling_stomachs_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looking_at_the_barren_valley_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--oh,_you_poor_things!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--there_isn't_enough_food_here_for_you!--_S5E23.png Animals_huddling_close_to_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--and_you're_freezing!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I'm_gonna_take_you_all_home_with_me--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--how_do_you_feel_about_book_clubs---_S5E23.png Twilight_--supposed_to_be_the_most_beautiful_valley--_S5E23.png Squirrel_chittering_in_Fluttershy's_ear_S5E23.png Fluttershy_getting_concerned_as_she_listens_S5E23.png Fluttershy_calls_Twilight's_name_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--they_know_what_happened_here!--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_surprise_S5E23.png |-| 11 = Граб Хуффилд и Пайлс МакКольт: начало вражды ---- Hooffield-McColt feud continues to escalate S5E23.png Twilight_looking_down_at_the_fighting_S5E23.png Twilight_--you_have_to_listen_to_me!--_S5E23.png Cupcake_splats_in_Twilight's_face_S5E23.png Twilight's_hoof_covered_in_cupcake_icing_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_really_annoyed_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_cast_magic_S5E23.png Twilight_casting_a_freeze_spell_S5E23.png Burst_of_magic_S5E23.png Magic_burst_engulfs_the_valley_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_families_frozen_S5E23.png Hooffields_and_McColts_magically_frozen_S5E23.png Twilight_calls_Fluttershy_as_she_keeps_the_families_frozen_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_straining_her_magic_S5E23.png Twilight_--it's_a_lot_harder_to_freeze_an_army--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_comes_out_of_hiding_S5E23.png Animals_encouraging_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Fluttershy_addresses_the_Hooffields_and_McColts_S5E23.png Fluttershy_telling_a_story_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_and_Piles_McColt_S5E23.png Smokey_Mountains_in_a_flashback_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_pleased_with_their_discovery_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_exploring_the_valley_S5E23.png Grub_goes_left;_Piles_goes_right_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield's_seed_baskets_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_sampling_the_dirt_S5E23.png Piles_McColt's_shelter_blueprints_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_gets_an_idea_S5E23.png Piles_pushes_Grub's_seeds_aside_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_about_to_start_building_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_in_shock_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_builds_a_house_frame_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield's_seeds_in_a_discarded_mess_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_angry_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_kicking_Piles'_house_frame_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_shocked_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_and_Piles_McColt_arguing_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_toss_their_hats_in_the_creek_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_picks_up_a_shovel_S5E23.png Grub's_shovel_comes_apart_in_his_mouth_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_glaring_at_Piles_McColt_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_pushing_a_wheelbarrow_of_bricks_S5E23.png Piles_McColt's_wheelbarrow_collapses_S5E23.png Grub_with_Piles'_wheelbarrow_screw_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_glaring_at_Grub_Hooffield_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_watering_a_plant_bed_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_watches_the_plants_grow_S5E23.png Grub's_plants_crushed_by_a_fallen_tree_S5E23.png Grub_Hooffield_glares_at_Piles_again_S5E23.png Piles_McColt_with_an_axe_S5E23.png Grub_knocks_over_Piles'_wood_frame_again_S5E23.png Piles_kicks_Grub's_seeds_into_the_creek_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_feud_in_the_valley_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_settle_halfway_up_the_mountains_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles_settle_near_the_top_of_the_mountains_S5E23.png Grub_and_Piles'_settlements_in_the_barren_valley_S5E23.png |-| 12 = Осознание вины ---- Fluttershy finishing her story S5E23.png Fluttershy_--you_see---_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_stallions_feeling_remorseful_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_frozen_in_place_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_mares_feeling_remorseful_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--it's_time_you_both_put_your_differences_aside--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--if_not_for_yourselves--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--for_the_sake_of_these_cute_and_cuddly_guys!--_S5E23.png Fluttershy_hugging_the_animals_S5E23.png Twilight_still_straining_her_magic_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_feeling_remorseful_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--never_meant_to_hurt_you_little_critters--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_apologizing_to_the_animals_S5E23.png Fluttershy_smiling_with_relief_S5E23.png Squirrel_squeaking_in_Fluttershy's_ear_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--they_accept_your_apology--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_happy_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--you_can_unfreeze_us_now--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_--oh--_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_embarrassed_S5E23.png Hooffields_and_McColts_released_from_magic_S5E23.png Hooffields_and_McColts_fall_to_the_ground_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_feeling_awkward_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--we_won't_fight_you_no_more--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_promise_not_to_fight_you--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--it_doesn't_matter_who's_right--_S5E23.png Hooffields_and_McColts_admit_their_guilt_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--one_thing_we_can_agree_on--_S5E23.png Ma_and_Big_Daddy_spit_on_their_own_hooves_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_hoof-bump_S5E23.png Fluttershy_and_animals_happy_S5E23.png Twilight_teleports_between_Ma_and_Big_Daddy_S5E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_am_so_proud_of_you_two!--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--thanks,_princess--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--first_to_admit_I_was_wrong--_S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt --I promised not to fight first-- S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--that_counts_for_more!--_S5E23.png Ma_and_Big_Daddy_about_to_feud_again_S5E23.png Animals_grumble_at_Ma_and_Big_Daddy_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_not_amused_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--we_don't_have_to_speak_animal--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--to_know_what_y'all_are_sayin'--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_and_Big_Daddy_McColt_declare_a_truce_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_happy_the_feud_is_over_S5E23.png |-| 13 = Эпилог ---- Hooffields and McColts working together S5E23.png McColt_stallion_helps_Hooffield_stallion_with_fruit_baskey_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_ponies_farming_together_S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_making_hole_in_the_ground_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_planting_carrot_seeds_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_ponies_happily_cooperating_S5E23.png Hooffield_mare_and_McColt_stallion_hoof-bump_S5E23.png Hooffield_and_McColt_stallions_build_a_house_together_S5E23.png Hooffield-McColt_water_fountain_S5E23.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_Ma,_and_Big_Daddy_look_at_the_fountain_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_--help_us_rebuild_our_homes--_S5E23.png Big_Daddy_McColt_--help_us_grow_some_crops--_S5E23.png McColt_stallion_interrupts_--not_pumpkins--_S5E23.png Ma_Hooffield_thanking_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_S5E23.png Ma_and_Big_Daddy_walk_away_hoof-in-hoof_S5E23.png Twilight_relieved;_Fluttershy_waving_goodbye_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy's_cutie_marks_glow_again_S5E23.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_smiling_wide_S5E23.png Fluttershy_--I_told_you_we'd_figure_it_out--_S5E23.png Twilight_--we_didn't_need_my_friendship_portfolio--_S5E23.png Twilight_--we_just_needed_each_other--_S5E23.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_hugging_S5E23.png Twilight_--what_do_you_think_will_happen_next---_S5E23.png Twilight_levitates_her_and_Fluttershy's_saddlebags_S5E23.png Fluttershy's_saddlebags_are_still_heavy_S5E23.png Fluttershy_straining_--we'll_find_out_when_we_get_home--_S5E23.png Twilight_trotting_back_to_the_balloon_S5E23.png Fluttershy_slowly_follows_Twilight_as_the_sun_sets_S5E23.png en: The Hooffields and McColts/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона